


silence.

by lune_mar



Series: we will watch the sun rise together [5]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Four centric because I love her, Gen, but I could not resist Four ok, dw she'll get better, female agents, i think??, its a bit shorter than usual sorry guys!, she's not doing well tho, well i hope so, wrote this instead of continuing my other works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lune_mar/pseuds/lune_mar
Summary: Four goes home after a late night shift.She wishes she didn't.It's too empty.





	silence.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! I wrote this after I got sudden inspiration while working on the birthday fic! I really wanted to write about my dear girl Four, its really short but eyyy  
> First time writing something like this, hope it will be nice to read!

Four's throat was sore as she stood in front of her apartment's door, not moving an inch.

She had no idea how many minutes she had spent looking at it now, but the wooden door almost looked threatening to her.  
She didn't want to open it. As always, just like every other night she spent alone at her apartment, she dreaded opening it.

Her muscles hurt. Her arm stung horribly. She could barely walk with how tired she was. Her whole body was begging her to go home, and sleep.

Yet, she stood frozen in place.  
She didn't want to go in.  
She didn't want to be alone.

After another long time, she finally held her shaky arm and turned the door knob, and she was met with the familiar, dark living room.

She didn't even bother turning the lights on. Her movements were almost mechanic by now : she took off her shoes, let her bag with her Grizzco uniform drop to the ground, threw her jacket somewhere in the room, and walked towards her bathroom, the sound of her feet dragging on the floor being the only thing breaking the heavy, daunting silence.

She opened the door to her bathroom, and winced at the bright light coming from the lamp. She let herself drop to the ground, her back resting against the wall, before taking the first aids kit from under her sink.  
'Time for the best part of the day.'

She only had one new cut tonight. Not bad. She could add it to her ever-growing collection.  
Salmonid ink was quite acidic. It was a pretty bad idea to get any on your skin, and thankfully their uniforms were doing a good job at protecting it. If you were reckless, though, some attacks could still rip off the fabric.  
And, as always, Four had that wonderful luck that was only known to the agents. She didn't know how many uniforms she had damaged, but she could guess it would be dozens and dozens.

She was used to how disgusting the wounds were, by now. She barely flinched when she saw the large cut on her arm, still dripping yellow ink, that was almost covered in the bubbly, green Salmonid ink. It was slowly dissolving the skin all around it, making her whole arm sting horribly. She held her breath as she prepared the disinfectant.

Treating the wounds hurt. It burned like fire. Every night, she'd wince and whimper as she spent a long time cleaning each one, and sometimes it just got so painful it took her hours. And then she'd just stare at it, and knew all of her new wounds would just be added to all of the ones already on her arms, her legs, her face—  
She hated it. She hated her wounds, she hated her scars. Sometimes she wished she could tear up her skin so they'd go away with it. Everytime she looked into the bathroom mirror, she wanted to claw her own cheek to make the long, disgusting scar on her face disappear forever, because she hated it so much.

Yet, the pain that came with treating her wounds was almost welcomed. It was almost comforting. She could barely stand it, but it almost meant that, for a while, she could only focus on the pain.  
And pain was still better than letting herself think, or to listen to the haunting silence in her apartment.

So Four just held her breath, closed her eyes and accepted it.

\---------

She didn't know how much time she had spent in her bathroom, but all of her body felt heavy when she got out. Her mind was buzzing with the beginning of a headache, and she longed to be able to crash into her bed and sleep.

Yet, Four knew that no matter how much time she spent in bed, she'd never fall asleep anyway.

Instead, she put headphones on, blasting whatever music she had on her phone. She barely even cared at this point, she just wanted to hear something.  
She walked around her apartment, as always, searching for anything to do. She started cleaning her spotless kitchen counter, because her hands had to be kept busy. She hummed whatever melody she'd remember, hoping it would get stuck in her head. She went though her small bookcase, organizing every file or the few books she had into yet another order. When she couldn't find anything more to do, she walked towards the pictures on her wall, taking each one into her hands, studying each detail on it, though she already knew them by heart. The happy memories they brought were clouded by her sore throat and striking loneliness.

She would do anything for someone, anyone, to be here right now. She barely cared who : may it be Marie or Callie erupting into her apartment as they sometimes did, Three napping on her couch, or even Eight telling her about the sun, the stars, rainbows or whatever new food or new place she had discovered that day. Heck, she'd even settle with Octavio, for all that mattered.  
She just wanted someone to listen to, because her own thoughts swirled too much and got too deep for her to get out, and she didn't want to listen to them anymore.  
She just wanted to get away, and get her mind to be thinking about everything other than her own being.

Four quickly grew too tired to do anything else, as she dreaded. Her legs could barely hold her anymore, and her whole body was begging her to rest. With a heavy chest, she let herself walk to her bedroom. There, she just dropped onto her bed. It should be simple to sleep here. She had a nice mattress. A soft blanket. The night was calm, silent.  
Yet, even as she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, she'd get up right away, because those buzzing thoughts were just coming back to her again. They were screaming things she didn't want to hear, and she could barely do anything, as she felt her chest grow tighter and tighter. She let out a heavy arm, grabbing something on her nightstand. Her fingers were shaking, but she still forced open her eyes to stare at the seashell, looking at every crack on it, studying its brown color and little spots with as much attention as she could, trying to find any comfort that Eight's gift could bring her. Yet, as she stared at it, she just felt more and more helpless, because oh cod how much did she want to be back on that one afternoon at the beach again, spending time away from her own home. She longed for company, so she wouldn't be alone, because when she was alone she could only think about how terrible she looked, with those nasty yellow scars all across her limbs, on how easy it would be for everyone to forget her, on how worthless—

The sudden, loud buzzing of a phone broke the heavy silence. Four noticed how damp her forehead was as she quickly grabbed it, and barely registered her movements as she accepted the phone call. "Hello?" She hated how rough her voice sounded, but the hope of hearing anything on the phone was too great for her to care.

"Hey." Four couldn't help but let out a deep sigh of relief as her chest warmed up.

"Three," she said softly, coughing a bit to get her voice to sound less dry. She couldn't explain how relieved she was to be hearing the sound of her best friend's voice. "You're calling pretty late. That's unusual of you." Three calling anyone was rare, especially at night.

There was a small silence on the phone, and Four almost feared she was alone again. "I… had a feeling," Three finally answered." That's all." That… sounded pretty cryptic, but she didn't question it. She didn't care. Hearing her talk was far too comforting.

"Aren't you working tomorrow? You should be asleep," Three then continued. She felt her throat grow tight again. She wasn't sure she wanted to have that kind of conversation right now.

She only noticed a few seconds later that she had gone silent, and quickly answered : "Oh, um, yeah, I just stayed up late to clean the living room." It… probably was a terrible lie. Her living room was constantly clean, and Three knew it.

There was silence for another long seconds. Four's eyes nervously looked at the screen, but the call was still up. She dearly hoped Three wouldn't hang up soon. She'd rather have an awkward conversation than get back to the emptiness of her apartment. But then again, the other agent hated talking. It was a surprise she even kept the call going for so long already.

"Do you…" Four heard Three's faint words on the phone. She took a pause again, and she imagined her having that thoughtful expression she often had when she searched for her words. "...want to talk? For a while?"

Three's proposition certainly took her aback. She stared at the phone, unsure if she even heard the other inkling well, or if her tired brain was just making up hallucinations. Yet, it seemed very real. Once again, she hated talking. It was… really weird she'd offer something like it.

Yet, Four wouldn't say no.  
Listening to her brought her too much relief.

"Yeah… yeah, I'd like that."

\----------

Phone call ended (1:53:36)

[2:01] grumpy plushie : you fell asleep on the phone

[2:01] grumpy plushie : rude

[2:02] grumpy plushie : didnt know you snored

[2:05] grumpy plushie : you should take a break sometimes. ask eight to hang out, shes free all the time

[2:06] grumpy plushie : anyway gnight i guess

[2:07] grumpy plushie : sleep well

(Four slept longer than what she could have hoped.)

**Author's Note:**

> I almost didn't post this but my best friend convinced me otherwise
> 
> anyway um I really like Four just so you know
> 
> I actually drew her a quick reference sheet yesterday, so if you want to see how she looks like, you can check my twitter @mari_lunalen !  
> there's also small details about her in the desc! (I'd link the picture directly but I have no idea on how to do that,,)
> 
> Anyway, that's about it. Hope you enjoyed, it's my first time writing something kinda heavy like that. Have a good day!! I'll be updating my other work soon hopefully!


End file.
